Instead Of Fantasy Reality
by walk the path of fate
Summary: Akiza isn't your average girl.she's physic.And because of that she couldn't have a normal life.She couldn't enjoy her life.So she ran off to satellite sector.There she finds 4 unique guys.Will the change her life around.parings aki/yuesi/crow/kalin/jack


_**AKIZA POV**_ Hello my name is Akiza . I'm 18 years old .I have red hair, amber colored eyes, height about 5'5, and I'm very curvy . I go to New Domino High,I'm a senior there .I sound like your average girl, but I'm guess what I'm not .I have a gift you know what cross that out, I have a curse .I can bring my dueling cards to life .I got my curse when I was 8, ever since then my life went downhill .I scare everybody .I can't walk down a street with out having a cop watch me in fright .I have no friends,no privacy,pretty much no life . I think I would go insane if I didn't have my parents to support..." Akiza come down for dinner." my mom yelled. "In just a sec." I replied . As I closed my journal I got up to go eat dinner with my loving parents .I walked into the dinning room, to hear my dad talking about his job. Well you see my my dad is senator of New Domino City. And because I'm dangerous it makes his job harder. "Hey honey" my dad said as he got up to hug me. " I got something for you"he said as he pinched my nose. "Stop dad I'm not a kid anymore"I said in a mature voice. "OK close your eyes." "Really dad really." "OK fine here you go"my dad said as he pulled out a small little box . I opened it It was a rose pendant. I jumped up and down squealing like a 5 year old. "I thought you said you weren't a kid." My dad said laughing. "I love it thank you so much." I hugged my dad,then went and kissed my mom,"Thank you to both of you."I said running upstairs. "What do you mean both of us,I spent my money on it"my dad said yelling. "SHHHHH now she'll believe I have good taste."my mom said. I went to my room to find a chain to attach my pendant to. Man I can't find it I thought. I put on my duel disk,pulled out my cards. "I summon Black Rose Knight." I whispered. "Please help me find a chain to attach this pendant to." "yes madam"he replied. Where did I put it I thought. As I turned around I saw my balcony. I stared at it,then slowly made my way over. I opened it. Before I knew it I was outside, looking over my beautiful garden. My dad knows my love for roses,so he had spent thousands of dollars on my own garden. I smiled, it's the only time I actually have a real smile on my face. Then I felt something around my neck, I gasped and turned around. To see Black Rose "Knight putting the pendent around my neck. "Here you are madam."he whispered in my ear. "Thank you." I said taking in a deep breath,letting Black Rose Knight disappear. I stood there smelling the roses,feeling the night time breeze. Oh I suddenly remembered dinner, with that thought I ran back inside. After dinner I went to my rose garden. I felt my cards pulse. "heh you want to come out." I whispered. I pulled out my cards and summoned Black Rose Dragon I gazed at the bright light that Black Rose Dragon gave off. The sight was simply to beautiful, even after the thousand time I've seen it. How can anyone find the sight scary. I sighed deeply Black Rose Dragon felt my pain. She started to nudge my face. "Heh if it wasn't for you and my parents, I would go gone insane." I started to walk around this beautiful magical place. Thinking what it will be like to be normal. I can have friends,I can enjoy being young,enjoy my life. But faith has its twist. As I looked up at the clear nighttime sky. It was perfect. Then I looked at Black Rose Dragon, I could tell she was thinking the same thing. She flew over and sweep ed me off my feet off we were in the nighttime sky. I always enjoy flying, I feel free for some reason. Like nobody can hurt me here. Looking down was kinda scary, but still amazing. All the lights was simply stunning. As we keeped on flying far in the distance, was the Satellite Sector. I wonder people are like there. As I layed back and enjoyed my ride. Not having a care in the world. Satellite Sector 4 young men were running. "I told you not to go off on your own" a tall blonde hair man said. " I was curious." replied one man with orange hair. " One day your going to kill us." laughed one with blue hair. " But this is what makes it so much." the last one with black hair and gold highlights said. They laughed as they ran into the darkness of the night. Enjoying they're run. New Domino City I was back in bed. I was exhausted from using my energy. So I drifted into a deep sleep. That night I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed of a graceful dragon standing right in front me. Staring at me in pain. Then I realized it was protecting me with his wings, from something and that left him in pain.

It felt so warm to be around him, that I let all my tears out something. I haven't done ever since I was in one quick move it brought its face next to mine As looked in its eyes, I saw the most beautiful clear cobalt blue eyes ever. I found my myself gazing into them. DinGGGGGGGGGGGG . I jumped out of bed and turned off my alarm clock. "Whoa what a dream." I whispered. Then I got up and changed into some black pants that had a rose on the left leg. Then I put on a red tank,and threw on a black jacket. I checked myself in the mirror, everything looks good. Then I saw the rose pendant around my neck. I smiled holding it in my hands. I don't know why but I think its going to be a good day. But yet again fate has its way. I ran downstairs hoping my parents will be there. But nobody except the servants. "Hey where's my parents" I asked a maid. "They've gone to work" she replied in frightened. "Oh" I sat down to eat. I didn't get to see them which me wonder is my day going to turn out good. Well it is Saturday I think I will see them at work . I made my way over to my dad's office. Holding the necklace in my hand. Going inside. Then I stopped outside my dad's office when I heared yelling. "SHE IS HOLDING YOU FROM BEING REELCTED." one man yelled. "No SHE IS NOT." replied my father. I felt pretty confident knowing my father will stand up for me. "THINK HOW TERFFIED THE PEOPLE IN NEW DOMINO CITY ARE." another yelled. "SHE TO DANGEROUS." "but she the only one I have." my father said weakly. I felt my heart drop hearing this. "SINCE YOU TOOK UP THE RESPONDABILITES OF BEING SENATOR OF NEW DOMINO CITY,YOU HAVE TO THINK WHATS RIGHT FOR THE CITY." I..I understand." my father said he's voice breaking. I felt my eyes tearing up. My father saw me at the door. I ran as fast as I could. "AKIZA WAIT." I heared my father said. But didn't care I kept on running. As I ran out of the building I ripped off my necklace and threw it. My legs grew tired so I summoned Black Rose Dragon and took off. My dad was behind me panting. "Akiza." he yelled. "Akiza I'm sorry." Then he saw something that caught his eye. The necklace, he picked it up and started to cry. "Akiza please I'm sorry I grew very tired from running,using my power,and crying. So I decided to go to sleep to try to forget my pain. The first tear in years. I slept on Black Rose Dragon as we flew,not knowing where we were heading and not caring. 

Ok well thats it for the first chapter I know where are the other characters don't worry they will appear in the second chapter plz review tell me what you think and thanks so much to fate in the star for your help


End file.
